A Shot in the Dark
by Sarah Victoria Cullen
Summary: Sometimes I wish that once in awhile I could have some normalcy, but that would be asking for too much in my opinion. Rating for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all, I had found the original work of World's Collide that I had printed out and so I have brought it back under a different title. Yes, I have done this and I edited the thing a little bit. I really did want this story back out since there were so many people who enjoyed the original more.**

 **We all know that I don't own Resident Evil or it's characters. I do own the plot and all the OC's. Now that that's done this will be the only 'disclaimer' that I put up. Now let us get onto the story.**

 **o~O~o**

Sometimes I wish that once in awhile I could have some kind of normalcy, but that would be asking a little too much in my opinion. Of course, I'm not normal. So, yeah, joy beith mine!

Personally, I would like to kick the ass of the person that said being normal is a wonderful thing, but that's just me.

~O~

For those of you who don't know, sleep walking can be quite a painful experience. How? Well, waking into a wall would pretty much sum up the answer. Of course, I had not only walked into the wall, I had also managed to fall down the blasted stairs. An interesting feat, if I do say so myself. Not very many people are capable of doing that and still manage to retain just a little bit of dignity. Unfortunately, this was closely followed by the front door slamming open with someone calling out my name in a slightly enraged voice. Yes, it was a good idea for me to give one my best friends the key to my house – next time I am not going to do that or have someone blow my brains out if I make that decision again.

Groaning, I sat up on the floor as said friend came upon my rumpled form. She didn't immediately ask me if I was all right. Nope, instead, the wench burst out laughing.

Why the hell do I put up with her?

"Thanks so much Yuki," I snarl. "I do so love being laughed at first thing in the damn morning."

She grinned. "It's one in the afternoon, Tab."

Well, shit! No wonder she was so violent in coming in. We had planned to hang out and I was supposed to meet her at her house at nine. Oops. My bad. "Right, right…I'll get ready."

Yuki snorted. "Well, duh! Hurry up woman, we haven't got all damn day! And besides," she grinned evilly. "I'm gonna get you hooked with someone even if it kills me!"

And if I have my way…she'll die. And I'll happily remain single!

It didn't take long for me to finish getting dressed – after an incredibly quick shower – and we were in her Sunfire shooting across town towards the Grand Mall. Yuki had been complaining that I just to wear black cargo pants and a black tank top. Well, at least I had put on a light gray sweat jacket. I mean it is November for crying out loud! She should be happy that I hadn't grabbed the black one. I mean, I could've totally went Gothic on her ass if I wanted to do so. The only reason I wore mostly dark colors is because it's easy for my eyes and doesn't necessarily hurt them. And I like to piss her off by wearing the color – I'm just not going to tell Yuki that.

At least she didn't get pissed off because I wanted to wear sunglasses in the stores. Mostly because my eyes are quite light sensitive anymore – I hate that – and so I had to do whatever it took to keep what remained of it.

After about an hour of window shopping, my friend and I decided to just get right to actually buying something worth our time to look for. Of course, I ran right to Game Stop as I had to have the Resident Evil 5 game – I had all the others but this one – and I couldn't help but wanna kick my own ass for not getting it when it had first come out several years ago. Plus, it would be great to take a break from the novel that I had been trying to get finished. Damn editors were riding my ass to get the thing done so it could be published. Yes, I do enjoy writing, but I did need to take a break from my computer. However, like I said, my editors didn't see it that way – they saw it as slacking off instead of relaxing my mind.

Screw it! She's not me, as Yuki has repeatedly said to me many times.

I was drooling – inwardly- as I held the game in my hands. One of my most favorite characters happened to be the so called 'villain' of said game. I never actually thought of him that way. In my opinion he's a genius that went really freakin' stupid. And I do mean stupid.

Yuki chuckled as she looks over my shoulder. "You just have to fall for the bad guys, don't you?"

I grinned. "Well, this one in particular, yes. What female in their right mind would not?"

"A smart one."

I glare darkly. "Calling me stupid, now?"

"No," she chuckles again. "Not at all. But I know you won't give in to him right away. You're not easy, Tab." And she's fucking right too!

A sinister smile lit up my face. "You are too right."

My friend laughed at the look. "Oh, man, if that guy were in this world, holy shit! He's have some major competition when it comes to manipulation."

I plastered on a complete bullshit look of innocence. "Why, whatever do you mean?"

"That look wouldn't even fool an angel or the devil, girl," she laughed. "Need to try a little harder."

I shrugged. "You know me, that's why it won't work. HELLO!"

"Is your phone ringing?"

"Not funny."

Okay, it was but let's not tell her that.

"You know you wanna laugh."

That is completely irrelevant, no matter how well, my friend know me. Yes, it's not good.

Instead of answering, I did the traditional thing of walking off towards who knows where! Unfortunately, Yuki decided to tag along with me. She didn't say anything, which was good as I wasn't completely sure I could keep my damned temper in check. I don't have what is normally called a 'brain filter'. Or at least that's what people tell me. I would have to agree with them.

We were on the escalators when a chill went right down my spine. It wasn't necessarily pleasant either. Something wasn't right. Looking around for a few seconds I tried to dispel the feeling, but it only increased and I had no idea as to why. Until I looked back to the Game Stop area and almost fell off the escalator at the image that suddenly graced my very own eyes. There was just no way in _hell_ that this was even remotely possible. Sure I sometimes wondered what would happen…but…still…SHIT!

Yuki caught me when we got to the top as I once again nearly fell. "What's the matter with you, Tab?"

I took a deep breath to center myself. "You will not believe what I just saw. No, _who_ I just saw!"

My green haired friend blinked at me. "Who?"

I grabbed her hand, hauling her to the railing and pointed back into the direction of the store. I watched her reaction closely as her eyes just about bugged out of her head. Her mouth had dropped open as well making her resemble a fish. And I do believe I just about died laughing at the image she made to which she punched me in the shoulder.

"It's not funny!"

I grin. "Oh, yes it is!"

She pointed at the man we were currently staring secretly at. "NO I AM TALKING ABOUT HIM!"

I slapped a hand over her mouth. "A little louder, perhaps, I don't think they heard you in India. Yes, I know it's not funny…well, it is amusing. But still, he doesn't need to know we're staring at him."

Yuki gasped as she pulled my hand away. "How the hell—?"

"Did Wesker get into our world?" I finished for her with a smirk. "Beats the hell out of me. Though I am rather curious. Perhaps we should—"

"Prank him," Yuki finishes for me smiling evilly. "If it really is him this should be the most excellent, yet stupid way to find out. Right?"

I nod. "Damn right! Let's go."

 **o~O~o**

 **Pranking! YAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, my dears. I hope that those of you who have read this story are enjoying it so far. Also a big thank you to RaidenStephano Feli Ita Vargas for being the first to review this story. -huggles- This guy is absolutely fantastic for sticking with me with all of these stories that I have been popping out. Definitely a loyal reader. Also, A.J, if you manage to read this, I'VE BROUGHT IT BACK!**

 **o~O~o**

The best prank that the both of us were able to come up with involved water guns – and yes, it is rather childish, but I wasn't about to try pickpocketing the man as it would not work out well – and of course, we had to figure out how to do this without getting caught by anyone else. Good thing we were trained in stealth back in the day when the two of us had to fight to survive…in a sense. Now as childish as this all seems, we had to do this to make sure that this guy was real and not fate screwing around with our minds. We've had enough of that for one lifetime thank you very much. Of course, as we neared to pull this off, we were startled by the sounds of various people screaming could be heard all over the place. The sounds did nothing for my ears let me tell you. Yeah, nor did suddenly finding ourselves being shoved through another store window and finding our bodies being slammed down onto the ground. Yup, that's going to hurt, leave bruises…and contribute to my ever failing temper control.

I groan. "Fucking Hell," I hiss sitting up. "That hurt." I look over at Yuki. "Are you all right?"

She cursed as I did. "Peachy."

I shook my head. "That's my line," I look around for a moment trying to figure out where we were located. "A weapons store?" Interesting.

Suddenly Yuki grabbed my arm and pointed towards the broken window.

"You've gotta be shitting me?!" I snarl as quietly as I am capable. "Zombies?! What the fuck are zombies doing here?"

"No idea," Yuki answers, "But this is damn weird."

I groan, turning away from the window. "This is soooo not making my day any damn better," I grumble, feeling a migraine coming on. "I don't think things could get any worse…" that's when a loud roar sounded. "Too late."

"What the hell was that?!"

I sighed. "My best guess would be Las Plagas infected wolves."

Yuki looks at me as if I were insane and she's right. But not in this however. "You're kidding me?! Please, _please_ , tell me you're kidding?!"

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Shit."

"Tell me about it."

A happy psychotic smile lit up my face when it fully kicked in just where we are. "Oh, this is definitely making the day A LOT better!" At the green haired girl's inquisitive look, I pointed directly behind the counter. "We're in a weapons shop, sista!"

Yuki's hazel eyes lit up as well. "This is too good."

I nod. "Yup," I say, taking a Blacktail from one of the shelves. "Now we'll get to see if all that stuff my brothers taught me hasn't become rusty. And we get to get in some LIVE target practice. I'm happy!" I could tell that Yuki was as well as she grabbed a shotgun from another area.

"There's plenty of ammo as well," she says happily. "But how are we gonna get out? I don't think the front door would've remained unlocked?"

In answer, the power shut off and activating the secondary security systems as shutters went down around the building, blocking out the sunlight. Nice, I am in the middle of an almost impossible scenario with one of my best friend's! How fucking wonderful is that?! Yes, I do realize that this makes me sound completely insane, but I do not care. This is awesome. Until I become stupid and someone winds up dead.

"We need to get out of here," she mutters.

"No kidding," I reply. "I'm not about to stay here and become zombie chow."

Yuki looks at me dubiously. "Is that even _possible_ with you?"

I give her a dark glare. "Now is so not the time to get into that with me, Yuki."

"It never is," she retorts grinning widely at me. I really would like to beat the snot out of her sometimes.

The two of us carefully opened up the door after getting a couple of shoulder bags packed up with ammo and several other weapons that probably be of us. There wasn't any food in this part of the mall so we were kind of at a disadvantage – not by much, but enough to be annoying – it should be all right as I am certain that neither one of us will be interested in eating any time soon. Hopefully, I won't have any desire for food. Looking around as we came out I couldn't help the shudder that ran throughout my entire system when we discovered the mall pretty much deserted. There wasn't anyone or anything in sight. Didn't mean we'd have to let our guard down as it would be stupid to assume that was all bright and peachy! Especially with the prospect of zombies and lord knows what else possibly running around this place. Pretty sure that by the time this is over I will be mentally kicking myself in the ass every time I remember that I had once wished that the Resident Evil world were real…but that's getting ahead of myself.

"Tab."

I jumped about ten feet in the air. "What?"

"You spaced out on me again, chika," she laughs.

"Yeah, well, you would too…" I trail off. "I'm sure I don't have to say this…but it's _way_ too quiet."

Yuki nods. "And you would be right, Miss Obvious."

I smacked her upside the head. "This is not time to be a smart ass."

"You'll be rethinking that later, Tab," she shot back. "Besides, I know you. You can't resist that kind of temptation." True, I'll give her that.

"And the point?"

She never really got the chance to answer as the attack came out of nowhere. We weren't surrounded by the normal T-virus infected zombies. No it looked to me like those from the game I had just bought…Oh, shit! Not that! And you all think Las Plagas is a pain in the ass…try going up against the more 'improved' version of the original. I had seen what had gone on in RE5 via internet, so I did know some stuff, but not enough to be able to handle this since this isn't a damned game. Nope, it's real life so I have no idea what to actually expect. I'm not sure that shooting these bastards will do any good, but I can't kill 'em barehanded as it would be very hard to explain just in case we were being watched. I had finally decided to try using the knife that I had taken from the shop to take 'em out. Well, at least until one of them tried to sneak attack Yuki. I hadn't been able to prevent myself from shooting that guy in the head.

Unfortunately, I hadn't counted on that one creature to pop out of where the head had once been. Scared the living hell right out of me. Didn't do much for Yuki either who somehow managed to set the thing on fire so that I kinda took care of that problem. Where she got a lighter I will never know since she didn't own one.

After that, I made sure to not aim for the head. I would save that for the T-virus infected junkies…much more entertaining. And a lot less heart-attack inducing.

During this encounter, the two of us wound up getting separated. Yeah, not good since she was on the ground level and I was on the floor above. Definitely a pain in the ass. I didn't like the idea of us being separated in the midst of a zombie outbreak, but we didn't necessarily have a choice in the matter. However, I did try to back her up as much as I could until I couldn't see her anymore as she turned a corner. Unfortunately, I didn't see the guy that came up behind me until I got grabbed. I struggled, but this damn fucker was a lot stronger than I thought.

I gave a long string of obscenities that would've made the Pope blush twenty shades of red as I suddenly felt like Ashley in the fourth game. That is not a feeling that I am fond of whatsoever. It's very damn annoying on the highest level – and not to mention it was starting to piss me off. I don't need that right now. However, a bullet ripped into the back of the guy's head and I found myself dropped onto the floor with a headless corpse on me! Oh, yeah, I am not happy with this. NOT. AT. ALL!

"Hey, you okay?"

I blinked as I look up, biting my lip as my inner began doing a secondary fan-girl dance. "Leon…" Shit!

 **o~O~o**

 **-Grins- Yup, this should be good. Real good.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanna thank Scarlet Rose White for reviewing and being such a big fan of Wesker. Damn, we need to form a club or something. Anyway, thank you again and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. It shouldn't take long to get chapters out since I have the original copy all printed out and shit. Yup, lost the digital stuff, but have the paper. It works. Trust me.**

 **Anyway, here's the chapter and hope you all enjoy it.**

 **o~O~o**

It's official.

I'm a fucking idiot! And yes, I will use harsh language because it is in fact true. Hello! I just got help from Leon S. Kennedy and I called him by his name – man doesn't even know who I am! HELLO, MORON RIGHT HERE! What the hell am I supposed to do now? If you've guessed it, you're right: play the 'I-mistook-you-for-someone-else card'.

"Do I know you?" Ugh, the suspicion laced in those words would have made a normal person confess, but I am not a normal person by any means so naturally I am not going to state the truth. Yet.

Plastering a fake look of innocence and confusion I look at him a little more closely, blinked, then gasped. "Oh, my God! I am so sorry! I got you confused with someone else!"

"I see," he drawled. Not sure if he believed me or not, but I was a pretty damn good actress. Of course, I had to hold back the damn sequel when he introduced himself – without announcing that I already knew who he was – and was quick to shake his hand. I just wish my sister were here for this. Hell, she'd be damned thrilled to meet this guy and beat my head off for not saying anything if that were to happen. As strange as that sounds.

However, before I could properly introduce myself another attack came. Yeesh, these guys just seem to love me. Happily though, it didn't take long to take them out. I didn't mind having help from this guy. He was rather nice to look at and drool over – hey, I'm female and I have eyes, I can appreciate this ones form. He's got a nice one. Very drool worthy. What the hell was I doing?

 _ **Drooling.**_

 _Well, look who woke up,_ I hissed.

 _ **Well, duh! Hello! Eye candy right there. I am entitled to look…although there is a different one that I would much rather prefer and so would you. Also, we need to find out how this whole thing got started.**_

 _No shit. Just now figured that out?_

 _ **Language outer…and pay attention, you're being talked to.**_

I snap out of my mind. "Huh…what?"

Leon chuckled, I just about swooned. "I asked how you got here." Oh, but not who I am. Okay. I can deal with that.

A reasonable question really and one that got a non-smart ass answer. "Well, you see a mommy and a daddy love each other very much," Yea, I lied, sue me. "And the daddy has a seed…" I swear Leon almost choked when I said that before looking at me seriously, although his eyes were still laughing.

"You know what I mean."

I do? "Hai," I answer in Japanese. "My friend and I were here the whole time, well, before this weird outbreak occurred," I explained. "It's rather difficult to explain what all happened since one minute we were walking down the hall and the next we found ourselves waking up in a store." Partial truth and I omitted having seen Wesker. FOR GOOD REASON! Most because it would not be a good idea and don't ask me how I know that, I just do.

I did reenact some parts of the story just for the hell of it and to possibly loosen up some of the tension. It worked rather well, judging from Leon's failed attempt to keep a straight face, before suddenly bursting out laughing and having to support himself against the wall because of it. Yeah, I am good. Everyone bow to the master. Oh and this was all whilst we were under attack. How he managed to not get himself almost killed is beyond me, but I ain't gonna worry about it. The man is quite capable of taking care of himself. It's been proven – although I think it would've been fantastic to have seen him laughing like that in the games. I'd've been thoroughly entertained by that alone.

I am sure a part of me almost started swooning again – my inner was a little annoyed, but in that state too – before I asked the one question that had been bothering me for some time now. "How'd you get here?"

Leon sobered up right quick. "Not sure."

And there we have it! Something really fucked up is going on here. I am just not sure what. And that's irritating the hell out of me.

I sigh. "Great…well, at any rate, I need to find my friend." And a way to get out of here. Also figure out how to prevent this from getting outside the city.

 _ **After we take care of business, outer. Don't forget, Wesker is on the loose.**_ Fantastic.

 _Thanks for the reminder. I was happy just forgetting about that._

 _ **Yes, well, I am here to not let you do that. Besides, there is a reason we are wanting to look for him. Try not forgetting that.**_

 _Why am I under the impression you're hoping that we'll run into the man?_

 _ **Because we are.**_ She just had to put that _we_ in there didn't she?

 _Big help._

"I'll help," Leon pipes up.

I blink at him a few times, thoroughly confused until I realized that he hadn't read my mind. Well, Yahoo! I won't have to do this shit all by myself – I think I might do a break dance. I won't. Might get me some strange looks. I don't need any of those at the moment.

I nod. "Could use all the help I can find…well, aside from professional help, but that's another story," I add pointing to my head, causing Leon to start laughing again.

"Right…" he paused, giving me ample time to ogle the man. Yup, absolutely yummy. Of course, I will have to kindly remind myself that this guy isn't whom I am after. Pretty sure my sister would kill me if I did take an interest beyond that of a fan or perhaps friend. "Do you know how this got started?"

I shook my head. "No idea." Well, I did have some idea, but I honestly didn't want to voice it. Annoying, very annoying.

Leon took my word, though I'm am fairly sure that he didn't fully believe me and started to walk off towards the stairs. I follow, making sure to take time to do some more ogling as well as keeping an eye out for anything that would be a threat. It was really strange on how there would be waves of enemies at one point and then nothing for a period of time. Sure we hadn't been here that long, but I could almost see a pattern starting – like someone was testing us to see how long we'd last or something along those lines. I felt like a fucking test rabbit…and I am not enjoying it either.

"This feels like a test," I state calmly, though inside I was seething with barely restrained rage. "I hate tests…" with a passion.

Leon nods. "Now that you mention it…I do feel like a test rat."

I blink. "Hate to break it to you Blondie, but the phrase is 'test rabbit'."

He grinned and I almost lost it. Hell he shouldn't be allowed to do that at all! It's quite distracting for hot-blooded young women all around the world. Of course, I manage to deal with the effects it handed me just fine. After all, Leon was not the male I was after. Like I said, I had another in mind. Now if I can just find the S.O.B I might be able to finally get to the bottom of all this bullshit. I am also foolishly hoping that he's not the one that started this mess. If he were…well, I'd just have to find a baseball bat to beat some sense into his fool head! And if you haven't guessed it, IT'S NOT LEON I'M TALKING ABOUT!

"You're right," he says, chuckling keeping point and I for some reason stayed as close as I could without making it too obvious that that's what I was doing. "You okay?"

That a trick question?

"As far as I know I am."

 **o~O~o**

 **A/N: There we have it my dears, the next chapter is finally done. I would've had this out yesterday, but to be honest, I spent time playing video games. Yes, I did. I have to take a break from writing every one in a while when it comes to writing. It happens quite a bit, but that's life well for me anyway.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shorter than I would've liked, but I did edit some of the original material. Hopefully, it makes sense, if not…then I'll go back later to edit it up. Until then, this is what I've got for the next delightful chapter. Please do enjoy. ^_^**

 **o~O~o**

I'm not entirely sure how this happened, but I am blaming the fucking air conditioning system! Sheesh, Lickers are about the biggest pain in the ass to ever come across and I honestly did not enjoy running into these guys even when I played the games. There were only a few games that did not have these guys in them, but for crying out loud, I'd rather not! Then again, maybe I can take care of these guys without anyone noticing since Leon and I somehow managed to get separated in this mess. Now normally I would be bothered by this, but with him on the other level I could take care of this problem without anyone noticing what I am doing. A win-win for everyone. Hopefully.

Unfortunately, I wound up getting sort of out-numbered and that wasn't at all good for me. So with that happy little thought in mind, I turned tail and ran towards one of the dead end areas, making sure that my gun was fully loaded before throwing my back against the wall and aimed at the exposed part of the brain. With my enhanced eyesight there was a good chance that I would be able to get in a decent hit or at least KO the fuckers without too much trouble. It didn't take much effort to put these bastards down…if only I could have such great aim in the blasted games. It'd be nice.

Getting back out into the area where we had been before the attack, I looked down to see if Leon needed a hand only to see someone from the other side of the second floor snipping the Lickers that were trying to get at him. Upon closer inspection, I realize that Miss Jill Valentine – A.K.A the Sandwich – was giving the man a hand. I would like to know where the hell that woman was hiding when I had been ambushed earlier. Good chance that Yuki and I wouldn't've been separated.

Sticking to the shadows, I began to go back towards the stairs since I knew if I decided to jump down to the ground floor I would wind up with a bunch of questions that I'd have to answer. Not all in the mood for that. Maybe I could sneak off without too much trouble or having Leon looking for me.

Oh, snap, that ain't gonna work.

That man has a protective instinct that rivaled most of the pack combined! If I remember correctly, so does Chris Redfield…shit if that man is also here than I am in a sense screwed! Don't ask me how, I just know that I will be. Mostly because the two of us share the same damn last name. Ugh, how utterly bothersome.

Speaking of which, where in the hell is Yuki at? I need to find her before something happens to the girl. She's got great survival skills, but still at the same time, I don't like that she's on her own in this situation.

"Okay," I mutter. "Where the hell did that girl go?"

Question of the ages.

 _ **Might wanna try the food court,**_ my inner supplies. **_She could be there. After all, last time we knew that girl was hungry before this all started._**

I breathed deeply. "Good idea." Now that I think of it, I had been hungry as well.

With that little tidbit of information, I hurried on down to where Leon and Jill were, hopefully they both were still going to be there when I got down there. I needed help in located my friend and I didn't want to be by myself – although that would be preferred – it might keep me from getting into too much trouble. My instincts were driving me to hurry though, so when I knew that I wouldn't be seen, I leaped over the railing onto the ground floor. Happily, I landed rather well instead of crashing into something as I have been known to do.

However, before I could get to them, a glass wall to my left exploded, knocking me into the concrete wall on the other side with tremendous force. It rattled me a little and I had to bite my bottom lip to prevent the scream that tore at me as a large piece of sharp glass pierced my left leg. That was definitely not going to leave a nice pattern on my skin. Oh, wait…I don't really scar anymore. Never mind. However, the pain was something I could live without.

Looking up I tried to see through the layers of smoke just what in the hell it was that had attacked or at least shattered the wall. I didn't see anything…uh, wait a minute…a shadow just darted passed. With…RED EYES?! Well, shit, I need to pick my happy ass up off the floor and get out of here. If possible.

Wincing, hissing as I began to get up, I almost cursed loudly at the pressure I had to place upon the injury. I didn't have time to get that piece of glass out of my leg at the moment, so I am going to just have to deal with it. So it looks like it's going to have to say in there for the time being. Lovely.

Gripping the wall, I tried to hurry down the hall, keeping a careful lookout for whatever it was that had been peering at me a moment ago. The idea of anything following me around right now did not set right in my stomach. Matter of fact, I would like to get the hell out of here right now or maybe blow the building up once I find Yuki. Getting my best friend out of this place first before I did any demolishing seemed like a good idea.

 _ **Could've been Wesker,**_ my inner oh-so helpfully informed.

I groaned. _Fan-damn-tastic. Just what I need, that guy following me around. Like I have nothing better to do with my time._

 _ **Aren't we supposed to be looking for him?**_

Personally, I would rather not. Don't care if he is my favorite or not. _Maybe, but I don't remember agreeing to that._

 _ **Oh? Since when did we have to agree on something such as stalking hot males?**_

I ain't answering that.

I roll my eyes, gasping a little as my leg buckles, forcing me to lean more fully against the wall. I would've snarled in rage if I was convinced that I was alone right now. However, a little birdie in my mind was whispering that I wasn't, even though the hall was seemingly empty. I did not like this one bit.

 _I'm not alone here._

"Shit."

 **o~O~o**

 **Ah, progress! And no, she is not alone. The woman is most definitely not. Yes, I am repeating myself a lot, but I do not care.**


	5. Chapter 5

**-sighs- So sorry, folks. It shouldn't've taken this long for me to get this chapter out, but unfortunately it did. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this. I had to edit quite a bit of it from the original context so it would fit a lot better into the story. Hopefully, I was able to do that.**

 **o~O~o**

My mind was in a whirl as I limped down the hall. I could feel the blood flowing down my leg as it slowly repaired itself, but since there was something still inside it made the healing process a lot slower than it should've been if there hadn't been a piece of glass embedded within. I also got the feeling that something was following me and whatever it was could smell the blood as every now and then I hear something akin to a growl. Naturally, it was low enough that a human wouldn't be able to hear it, but I am not _human_ so I could hear it quite well. It definitely wasn't helping my current frame of mind as it chanted: _kill, kill, run, kill_ repeatedly like a mantra. Like I said, not the best thing to be hearing in your mind when you're limping down a hall with a bit and pieces of bodies, pools of blood, shattered glass, pieces of metal and other things. Kinda just makes you wanna bash your skull in with a two-by-four if one was found.

One corner of my lips curled up in a snarl as I had to stop once again in the hall, panting a little and wincing at the throbbing pain. If I didn't get this damn glass out of my leg I'd wind up passing out from blood loss.

Yup, not my idea of a good time.

"This is getting ridiculous," I snarl dangerously, glancing over my shoulder to see if someone was back there. I know that some would think I am being paranoid, but since I could faintly hear a heartbeat pretty sure that I ain't imagining things.

 _ **Looks like we've been found,**_ my beast informed me rather calmly. Yeah, like I didn't know that one already.

 _No shit._

 _ **Language child, there is not need to become violent about this.**_

"Like HELL I don't!"

I think I said that a little _too_ loudly as I tripped into the wall I'd been hanging onto. Would've fallen onto the rather unforgiving floor if someone hadn't caught me. I could feel a blush straining to make its way to my face as I caught a scent that I had somehow managed to memorize after only catching it once. And that was from across a crowded mall.

I glance up at the man who caught me. "Should I say thanks or ask why the hell you've been following me?"

The arrogant smirk I got from that man nearly had me jumping his ass. I mean, come on! It should be illegal to be that damned sexy. Yes, I said that and no I am not ashamed to say it! I've always adored this male and something tells me that that won't be changing within this lifetime. How utterly annoying. Shit and let's not forget about the darkness of said character. Of course, I don't necessarily care, but still, I thought it worth mentioning.

"You were injured."

I blinked, not certain exactly what to say that wouldn't sound sarcastic. "Well, thank you Captain Obvious for that outstanding observation. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but you're the one who set up that damned to blast."

He chuckled, not the least bit annoyed by my sarcasm. "I thought someone of your skills would be able to dodge it."

Right, I'm annoyed. Irritated as a matter of fact.

I scowl. "Wait just a damn minute! You mean you've been spying on me this whole freaking time?!"

"I needed to make sure that all my pawns didn't die."

What the fuck did he just call me? A pawn?!

 _I am no one's pawn,_ I inwardly growled, feeling very much like someone out there just loved messing with my damned life. Yeah, may have to give this guy a little bit of a newsflash of how it is not wise to mess with someone like me…later on.

My eyes narrow. "So let me get this straight," I was still being held against him – I am rather enjoying myself, "You're the one responsible for this outbreak?" I'm not believing that for one minute, besides, this happened way to damn fast and out of the blue for it to be this man's work. Not to mention really stupid.

That smirk just got bigger. "Perhaps."

Yup, he's totally lying out his ass. Marvelous. If I were anyone else I'd believe that this was a stunt that he'd pull, but I am not normal by any means of the word. I really do not like the idea that I might have to point that out. Seems like a big waste of my time to be honest.

A brow rose. "Why am I not inclined to believe you?" I mutter, feeling rather cryptic at the moment. "This definitely doesn't seem like your kind of tactic when experimenting with a new virus." I think I let on more than I probably should have with my knowledge of his character, but I'll worry about that another time since this obviously wasn't it.

A slightly scowl – I think I hit a nerve there. However, the conversation was abruptly cut when I heard a shout from behind Wesker. Apparently Chris was back there and had spotted the man, if my hearing hasn't failed me – where the hell is Leon at anyway? And to be honest, this is the last damn place I wanted to be since this whole stupid rivalry with these two – if it could be called that – would probably lead to me getting even more hurt than I was at the moment. Yeah, so not what I needed at this moment in time. Honestly, these two were about as bad as children. I wasn't going to point that out, though. Wouldn't do me much good in the long run if I did. On the other hand, I can be annoyed with this entire situation.

I glance up at the male whose arms tightened a fraction around my waist. Hm. Interesting. "Well?"

A flash of red behind those sunglasses told me all I needed to know – shit was about to hit the fan. And unfortunately, I was going to be right in the middle of it. Fantastic.

 **o~O~o**

 **-Grins- Yes, I got that S.O.B back into the story as I am sure at least one reader will be very thrilled about. Yes, he might be a little OOC in this story (terribly sorry if that happens, but hey, writer's prerogative) as well as some other characters. If that does happen, know that it isn't on purpose. I do just like messing around with various characters – mostly because I can. -cackles-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go, I've brought the next chapter out for this story. Yes, so sorry for the delay. Been working a lot of hours and a lot of other shit that's been going on in my personal life. (Nothing fun.) Anyway, this chapter is dedicated mostly to Scarlet Rose White. -Grins widely- I am sure that she'll enjoy this. Hopefully. Anyway, please read, enjoy and kindly drop me a line afterward.**

 **o~O~o**

Yup, I wasn't kidding when I had said that shit was going to hit the fan. Those two weren't in the room for five minutes before shooting started – well, more like Chris shooting and Wesker dodging the blasted bullets. I was half tempted to just shoot the both of them and be done with this whole matter. However, that would've left a mess that I would rather not clean up once I got the aggression out of my system.

I had found myself on the sidelines watching this whole thing with my left eye twitching in annoyance. Well, I was on the sidelines at first, at some point I wound up in the rafters – very annoying when I can't recall how I got up here. I will say that this is definitely not my idea of a good time, but I wasn't able to put in any input to this fight. Not that they would've listened to me in the first place. Stupid boys.

Yes, you heard me, I called them boys. If they were gonna act like a bunch of children then I will either call them such or treat them as.

"Dammit," Chris hissed. "Can't he just die?"

I couldn't stop from rolling my eyes after hearing that. Sheesh, that man has died more times than I care to remember and about the only time he stayed that way was at the end of RE 5. Or at least from the videos I had seen. I am rather pissed about that matter of fact. I mean, lava?! He fucking dies in a volcano and only after getting a couple rocket launchers to the face. Sheesh, that should not have happened in my opinion.

Granted, Wesker had gone really stupid with his whole 'saving the world' idea, but for crying out loud. That death just seemed rather pathetic. And why am I thinking about this? I should probably be more focused on the fight.

I'm not sure how it happened, but at one point a bullet went whizzing passed my head, I found myself hanging upside down from said rafters with a nice scowl on my face and arms crossed. Needless to say, I am not the least bit amused by this entire situation. There might be a time later on down the line that I'll find this hilarious, but at the moment – nope.

I could see my wolf scowling along with me. Neither one of us was amused by this piece of irritation.

"Hey, if you two could just wrap this up," I snarl with a dark look, "that'd be great!"

Nothing, they just kept on fighting…or rather Chris was getting his ass knocked around while Wesker was just being a smug asshole. Not that I am bothered by it, but it was making me wanna knock that look off his face and replace it with a different one. Yeah, stupid hormones are not helping!

Wanna know what else is not being helpful in this situation? A lovely little horde of Lickers decided to drop in or actually, they were popping up out of the vents and now walking in my general direction. I wasn't sure whether to cry or be pissed off at the distraction. I decided to be ticked off. Makes for some great entertainment to watch me lose my temper as I get to beat the shit out of something or someone. Of course, I didn't get the chance to do that since I wound up getting knocked down by one of those little darlings. I'd've hit the ground if someone hadn't caught me – not sure how to feel about that honestly, but I think I'll settle for being partially miffed.

"Oh, sure," I growl darkly. "Now you guys pay attention."

"Let her go, Wesker!" Chris shouts from a few feet away. I may have to beat the shit out of someone after all of this is over and done with. Or at the very least murder someone.

I just sat there encased within Wesker's arms with a very annoyed look on my face. I wasn't going to say a word about anything. Matter of fact, I had half a mind to take a damned nap. Actually, I think I'll do that.

I'll be perfectly honest, I am unsure of what happened because one second we were in that one area of the mall with Chris running towards us and the next we weren't there anymore. I'm still being carried, but honestly with my own enhanced eyes I didn't know where we wound up – of course, in this instance I'm not sure that I really care. Now to be frank, I ain't complaining that I'm still being carried, but I would like to be let down.

And he did.

None too gently either.

I laid back, eyes narrowed towards the ceiling trying to kill it with my glare. "Ya know, I am not sure I enjoy being dropped like a sack of potatoes," I mutter with a bit of a snarl in my tone. Hormones and a bad temper do not make a very good combination as it has a tendency to get females like me into a lot of trouble. Fantastic trouble, but trouble nonetheless.

 _ **Perhaps we should jump him?**_

My eyes widened at the suggestion. _As interesting as that sounds, I'd rather not. Perhaps we should keep our focus on what we're supposed to do instead of getting laid?_

 _ **Maybe, but not as much fun.**_

I cannot believe that I am having this argument with my own mind. Pretty damned annoying if you ask me.

I could just feel the smirk on the man's face. "Perhaps, but I did need to make sure that I had your attention."

I raise a brow as I sit up, looking at the man rather skeptically. "Yeah, sure. But I highly doubt that I needed that kind of treatment," I shake my head, leaning an arm against my left knee as I bent it up a bit. "Last time I checked I wasn't an inanimate object."

I'm not sure what happened next, but one second I'm on the ground and the next I was slammed against a wall with a hot and very pissed off Wesker pinning me against it. Oh…instigate the tremble…shit…something tells me that he's not going to be letting me go any time soon. It's rather annoying and a little bit arousing at the same time. That resounded throughout my entire being as I was dragged into the hottest, hardest and more dominating kiss that I had ever experienced in my life.

Wonderful. Things are going to hell and here I am in the middle of a make-out session. I think I've completely lost my mind.

~O~

Exactly how in the hell did I get into this position again? Oh, right…I'm suddenly the lucky idiot who has happened to catch the attention of someone who I am pretty sure that had nothing to do with this particular viral outbreak. I highly doubt that anyone else would believe this though – at least not without sufficient evidence. Yeah, good luck with that. Not like people would believe even if I could get evidence.

My thoughts were violently stripped away as a tongue forced its way into my mouth, tangling with mine and pushing a moan out. Yeah, so much for not reacting to this. Oh well, I think I'll go with my inner suggestion and just enjoy this bit of attention because there was no real way for me to hide the enjoyment anyway since this man wasn't human. Especially when he pressed me further against the wall. Hell…he was in absolutely fantastic shape! Sweet lord, I could lick honey off this male. Really, I would enjoy it.

My darker side was doing a very big victory dance, grinning madly at the way my thoughts were going. Apparently, she was very happy with what was going on right now. Honestly, I am too, but she doesn't need to know that. Of course, it is hard to hide such thoughts from ones self whilst a hot, hard body has you pushed into a wall and kissing the hell out of you.

Oh, I fought back. It's not in me to be submissive – although I didn't mind Wesker dominating my happy ass. Even if nothing else happens after this I am going to enjoy myself. To hell with acting otherwise. At least if I ever find Yuki I'll be able to tell her that I was in the most compromising position of my entire life. And enjoyed every second of it.

The kiss got a lot hotter as I found myself wrapped around Wesker. Yeah, I do not know when this happened as I was a little bit busy at the time. He did pull away for a second, giving me a chance to breath, before going right back in for the kill. Seriously hat was up with this whole thing? I mean, I'm not complaining, he can do this for as long as he wants. I won't fight…much anyway. I am not easy and I think I proved that when I bit his bottom lip a little harshly. The growl that I wrung up out of him told me that he wasn't the least bit bothered by my show of aggression. He seemed to enjoy it.

My darker side practically purred when Wesker tangled a hand in my hair, roughly pulling my head back to shower my neck with attention; biting, nipping and sucking on the flesh so hard that I know it'll leave a mark. Again, I am not going to complain. I do enjoy it. Perhaps a little too much. I do not care.

Yeah, I am so going to hell for this.

I couldn't stop the moan as Wesker licked the marks he left behind. I felt my stomach tightening with anticipation of what could possibly happen next – as I do have some idea of where this could head. Though this really wasn't the place or the time for these kinds of distractions. I did have a bit of a mission here. Sure, I am not working for the government, but that doesn't mean I can't think of this as a mission. Particularly since I am a werewolf, sure I am an infected werewolf, but I am one just the same.

Why am I mentioning this? Because for the simple fact that for the longest time I had been hiding to keep the government from getting their hands on me. Been there, done that and I ain't relishing the idea of being back in that position.

Sigh.

At this rate, I will be lucky if I can remember my own name.

Um…what was it again?

See what I mean?

"This really isn't the time…" I pant out, groaning as teeth bit the rapidly beating pulse of my jugular.

Wesker chuckled darkly, the sound making me a lot more aroused than necessary. "I am well aware of that."

Okay, I am confused. "Then why –?" I didn't get the chance to finish that as lips slammed against my own once again, effectively shutting me up. Hell, the man as good. More than good and at this going rate I may wind up doing something really embarrassing if anyone were to see.

This has become rather interesting.

You all might not think so, but I do. So there!

 **o~O~o**

 **-Blinks- Well, okay. Yeah, I did change quite a bit of the original and I will say this, I combined two of the chapters. I felt that I could do something nice like that. And I think that at least one person in particular will enjoy this chapter. ^_^ I know I did in writing it up again.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Welp, here I am again. Took me long enough to get this one up. Not entirely my fault – no, no it is. Anyway, I hope you all are still here with me as I bring back this delightful story. I also wanna thank everyone who has read, followed, favorited both me and this story. Makes me happy to know that there are people out there that are enjoying this as much as I am.**

 **Disclaimer:** Okay, we all know that I own nothing from Resident Evil, but everything else is mine. That much is a given.

 **o~O~o**

Naturally, after that lovely, absolutely mind-blowing make-out session in some secluded area of the mall, I wound up finding myself partnered up – so to speak – to the one man that everyone would immediately say was responsible for this mess. Yeah, he's not. Kinda showed since he seemed genuinely pissed off about the fact that one of his own creations was being used against him. I am not kidding. I wasn't entirely sure whether to be afraid or deathly turned on by his aggression. Rather shocking, isn't it? Not from my stand point, but I wasn't about to voice that since I am not entirely sure I want the answer.

Actually, I found it to be rather confusing that I was under said man's protection. I mean, I'm not a damned damsel in distress or anything. Yet, again, I wasn't going to open my mouth and get into trouble with this man. I am not entirely sure what he'd do anyway if I refused to have him follow me around.

I sigh. "I need to get to the food court, I said without looking at Wesker. "And before you inquire to ask I just need to find a friend of mine."

I glance up a little, eyes narrowing when I didn't get an answer. Seems he's contemplating something…and I am not sure if that's a good thing. Usually whenever someone is quiet as this they're typically plotting something. Finally the silence got to me. "What are you up to?"

"Is your friend worth it?" was all he asked.

Did this man seriously just ask me that question?! Hello! I am not the kind to sacrifice the life of others – I usually sacrificed my own life. I'm not dead, so it just goes to show that I have a lot of luck! Then I thought about it for a moment. After all, he didn't know me from Adam and he did have this thing about using people to achieve his own goals. Sacrificing people's lives wasn't anything new to Wesker since he did that to the whole of S.T.A.R.S – both the Alpha and Bravo teams – still that didn't mean I wanted to do that. Matter of fact, I would very much like to beat this man upside the head with my shoe for just tossing humans around and using them as they would each…um…never mind, I think I understand why he went totally power mad.

I hadn't realized that I'd stopped moving until I felt a finger lift my chin up. Hell, when did he take those sunglasses off? Shit, he looks real good with those amber eyes…of course if they turn red I'll know that something bad is about to go down. Then again, I rather enjoy seeing that color as well. What the hell is wrong with me?! Then again, to be perfectly honest, the eyes I didn't care what color they were, it was the soul that I would worry about. I wasn't about to say that though as that's a whole other discussion that I'd rather not have thank you very much.

"Yes?" I drawl, almost sarcastically. _Evidently I have a death wish or something._

Eyes narrowed. "Is this 'friend' worth it to you?" He repeated. I may have to smack him.

I blinked, slowly. "She happens to be one of my best friends," I had to hold back a snort as he smirked. "There are _some_ people out there that hold onto those that they care for and yes, I am one of those people," I had to hold back a glare. "My loved ones will always come first."

Silence.

"Very well," was all I got as he moved away with an odd flash in his otherwise emotionless eyes. It left me feeling even more confused.

I blinked a few times. "Um…" _The hell just happened?_

"If we're going to find your friend, we should get moving," Wesker said, not once looking back to see if I was following.

 _No, seriously, what the hell just happened here?_

~O~

I had suggested that we go to the food court first since I'm pretty sure that's where Yuki would be headed. A guess really. Of course, the most irritating thing to happen on the way there was that we had gotten separated. Yeah, I wasn't thrilled about that happening since it had happened with us running into a batch of creatures that had no connection to any of Umbrella or the RE verse whatsoever. Nope, these creatures were sent by a terrorist organization that I had thought was disposed of: The Black Fang. These guys had thought themselves to be scientists that were on par with whatever had been created in the fictional universe. Uh-huh. A bunch of morons if you ask me – and I have personal experience with those guys since I had been a hostage of theirs. Yeah, I don't recommend being a guest of theirs, it isn't worth it and getting out is no picnic either. Especially after I found out what they were doing and precisely what they wanted me for.

They were creating a serum that would enhance the abilities of people considered 'abominations' and turn them into neat little soldiers – weapons. The Black Fang was bound and determined to create their own army. The moment I had discovered that bit of information, I knew that I needed to get out of that place and so I had, but it came at a hefty price. One that I would rather not talk about. Of course, after the discovery of the Z-virus things went even more to shit and when those people found out that I had been one of the only ones to survive being infected with it they decided to use the serum on me. Yeah, needless to say, their plan didn't turn out very well when I had made my escape. So in coming across creatures that looked to be infused with the virus it came to me that I had been found.

I know I hadn't mentioned that incident to anyone…and I would rather not. No one really needed to know about it. I prefer to keep it that way.

Running a little faster as the dogs were suddenly on my tail – a joke that I like to use every now and then – I felt the bond with my best friend weaken a little. Something happened to her…and I feel like kicking myself in the ass right now for not focusing on the pack bond to find her earlier. Would've saved me a major headache in the long run.

Didn't take me long to get to the food court, but when the smell of blood assaulted my nose, I very nearly stumbled. I recognized the scent as being Yuki's. It made me want to both gag and beat the shit out of someone. Something had happened to her and I'll be damned if I know what. So it looks like whatever had harmed her will be getting a nice visit from little ol' me.

 _With a few broken bones and maybe some limbs being tore off,_ I thought darkly as I moved around the area looking for further clues about what had happened. It didn't take long though for me to catch the scent of someone else. One that I had been very familiar with in the past – Luke Grayson the man whom had not only changed me, but had injected me with the serum.

"That son of a bitch," I whispered harshly.

 **o~O~o**

 **Yup, yup, yup, I combined two chapters again into one. Why? Makes it just a bit longer and I had also done quite a bit of editing to make it flow just a little bit better. ^^ Anyway, thank you all very, very much for staying with me as I bring back this delightful story. Anyway, you all know what to do. ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So sorry on how long it took to bring this chapter out. Not gonna lie, I had forgotten about it. Yup, bad habit of mine and it does happen from time to time. Anyway, I'm not going to babble to much as I wanna get you all to the chapter. But just to let you know that I am rewriting some of my other stories such as my Walking Dead story, Twilight and one of my Sailor Moon stories. So yeah, I've got quite a bit going on right now. So I do ask you all to be patient or at least to try. Thanks very much.**

 **o~O~o**

That name brought a shiver of disgust down my spine. I didn't like the idea of that bastard getting a hold of my best friend or anyone else for that matter. I'm not entirely sure if he even has his hands on her, but for his own damn hope he'd better fucking not! It's bad enough that there's a bunch of damn zombies and whatnot running around this mall without having to deal with more of my past.

I shook my head to dispense the images from my mind of what could possibly happen, trying not to plow my fist through the wall as the scents vanished as quickly as they'd come. Snarling at the fact that I wouldn't be able to track them by scent, I looked for other clues that might tell me what actually happened and where Yuki might've gone. Of course, it didn't take me all that long to notice the blood trail – and for some reason I thought that it might've been from Yuki, it didn't smell like it, but as I've said the scent had vanished. So there was no real way of knowing for certain if it was her blood or not. Rather irritating.

I clenched my fists tightly as I realized that my body was shaking uncontrollably. I was desperate to phase. I could feel it and as much as I wanted to do that it was a very, very bad idea. Pretty sure that a giant wolf running around would attract a lot of attention possibly resulting in me getting shot as others would mistaken me for a damned BOW. Yeah, not fond of that idea whatsoever. Sure, regular bullets wouldn't do much damage, but that doesn't mean it won't hurt like hell.

I clamped my hands over my mouth the second a howl tried to break free. Really?! Pretty damn sure I had this conversation just a second ago! I can't let Luke know where I am…the last thing I need is a confrontation with that asshole before I've found my friend. That would only lead to a bunch of mistakes on my part that would probably wind up with me killed…or worse.

Great.

If she did get taken… "Then that means I'm going to have to get some help," I mutter, finally realizing that my fist was still in the wall. _Fantastic, lost my temper._

"Probably," another voice piped up, startling the hell out of me and forcing the fist towards the sound of the voice. "Hey, take it easy!" the person called out, catching the fist easily. "Shit."

I blink, recognizing the voice from the games. "Chris?"

He looked at me shocked. "You were expecting someone else?" I'd rather not answer that question, thank you.

I shrug. "Wouldn't matter if I had been." My eyes narrow then. "How do you know what I'm talking about anyway?" Call me curious and if I didn't get the proper answer I was going to knock him upside the head with my shoe.

I swear I heard him gulp and had to hold back a smirk. With my temper it's best not to piss me off more than I already am.

"Well?" I question placing my hands on my hips. Yeah, I'm getting an attitude. I can't help it. He had scared the hell outta me not to long ago.

Chris sighed. "I ran into her not too long ago," he responds, then narrows his eyes at me. "I wanna know how you wound up with Wesker."

I blink. "Coincidence," I reply dryly. "And honestly, I'm not entirely sure…" _He did save my life though – probably shouldn't mention that tidbit. Chris would have a cow._ "But you might want to not try killing him every damn time you two run into each other." Pause. "It's annoying."

Chris completely disregarded that last bit. "You need to be careful around him," he cautions. "Don't trust him. Wesker doesn't do anything for nothing."

Tell me something that I don't know.

I snort. "He wouldn't be the first person I've had run-ins with that were like that." And really, I didn't mind being around the man…really, I have no sense when it comes to hot males. Or at least when it comes to _that_ particular male. Wow, bad thoughts. Must be rid of bad thoughts.

I sigh. "Anything else?"

Chris shakes his head. "No, but I do need to find Wesker. Pretty sure he started this whole outbreak."

Um… "I don't think so."

He looks at me as if I was insane. "What do you mean?"

"Like I said: I highly doubt that Wesker was responsible for this," I explain, "since he was looking for the cause of it as well." I shrug. "So yeah, pretty sure he didn't start this shit."

"He could be lying."

Ugh. "Not everything is in a state of black and white, Chris. Sometimes the impossible is highly probable."

"How do you know?"

I shot a glare at him as we walked off. "Because I'm not a complete moron," I hiss. "I never trust people. Not as much as I had years ago, so there's no need to tell me that I can't trust Wesker. I'm already well aware that that'd be a foolish notion. And trust is not because the reason why I know he's not responsible for this," I pause for effect. "He seemed really pissed off at the fact that someone was using his own research." Really I do hate being subjugated to an interrogation by Chris Redfield. Honestly I think that the Fate are laughing their asses off at how they're messing around with my life right now.

As we continued on to looking around the Food Court a thought hit me suddenly.

"Oh!"

" _OW!"_ Chris yelled out after my hand connected with the back of his head. "The hell was that for?"

I crossed my arms and snarled. " _That_ was for earlier when you two idiots got into that stupid gun fight. Or more like you were shooting with Wesker taunting your ass."

"That doesn't explain why you hit me," he growls.

I've reached the conclusion that the man is rather dense sometimes.

Leveling a flat look at him I state dryly. "You nearly shot me in the fucking head. Now as much as I say that I need another hole in the head, I don't mean that seriously!" Have I mentioned that I have a nasty temper? I do.

Chris paled. "Shit…it did?"

I may go all wolf on this man. "Pretty sure I just said that it almost did."

"Sorry…I wasn't trying to hit you…"

I roll my eyes. "Well aware of that, Sherlock."

My whole body became stiff suddenly as a chill went throughout my entire being. I had this feeling that we were being watched and I didn't like it. It made me feel like prey that was being stalked. Of course, over the years I had pretty much become accustomed to being pursued as such. Eventually all it'd take was a good fist through the chest cavity to get it into the enemies heads that I wasn't a normal girl to try fucking around with. I had the abilities to defend myself – violently if necessary. And a lot of times it had become necessary. Right now though, I need to find what's giving me that feeling and kill it. I don't need to feel like prey. Sure, I'm used to it, that doesn't mean that I enjoy it.

"Hey, you okay?"

I shake my head, realizing that I had been staring off into space longer than I had thought. "Yeah," I whisper. "I'm fine."

He looked up where I had been, before looking back at me. "Right." Yeah, he didn't believe me. Well, I wasn't trying all that hard to be convincing.

~O~

Something was wrong with this picture…and what a horridly gory picture it was too with blood all over the place and severed heads lying around on the ground as if they'd been specially placed there. To be honest it was making me just a little bit green and that's saying something. Chris looked ready to hurl as well. I don't blame him for that one bit.

"What the Hell –" he began.

I leveled a look at the brunette male. "You dare ask what did this and so help me…" I trailed off knowing that I didn't have to add anything else to that. Chris got the point.

"But…I didn't think…" Happens a lot with him.

I roll my eyes. "Chris, Lickers attacked me in the rafters back when you and Wesker were having that damn pissing contest. Remember?"

"Oh, right…"

Why do I have the oddest feeling that Chris is beginning to feel the pressure of this situation? He's starting to sound like a damn moron running around in a horror movie and I am not fond of that happening in the slightest bit. "You feeling all right, Redfield?"

Chris shook his head as if to rid himself of whatever thoughts were plaguing him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Total liar.

I grin. "Feeling a wee bit tired?"

I was going to tease him a bit more but didn't get the chance as out of nowhere we found ourselves surrounded by a bunch of Las Plagas infected humans. Nice. I hate these guys a lot more than any other creature from the Resident Evil world thus far. They are beyond annoying. Of course, it made it easy for me and Chris to stand back to back without having to worry about being grabbed and bitten as we shot into the crowd. We had to change our positions several times depending on where the enemies popped up. If we did get separated, it wasn't for long. It seemed the man wasn't about to let me out of his sight now for some reason. Naturally, during this entire fight, I did wind up with more blood on my clothes and flesh than I originally would've appreciated.

Ugh. I'm going to have to take several showers once this entire thing ends. Plus an acid bath to make doubly sure that I don't contract anything else. I've got enough on my plate right now. I'm kidding about the acid bath.

"The hell did those guys come from?" Chris yelled, shooting few more heads off and then cursing when those parasites came out of the necks.

"Offhand…" I didn't get to finish my sarcastic response as an explosion sounded right beneath my feet, throwing me clear across the large room we were in. My back got to meet a new wall for a change. I don't know what happened as the world went black.

 **o~O~o**

 **A/N: there ya go. Seems a bit rushed. (It's not.) I combined a couple more chapters – as I have been doing since bringing this story back. I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter up, but hopefully you won't have to wait as long as you did (around four months).**


End file.
